


Not the last

by velocitygrass



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Drabble, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-03-24
Updated: 2008-03-24
Packaged: 2018-01-25 15:25:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1653437
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/velocitygrass/pseuds/velocitygrass
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Things had changed since that "So long, Rodney"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Not the last

**Author's Note:**

> Written for McSheplets challenge #15: touch.

It said more about his life than he cared to think about at the moment that he remembered how this kind of situation had gone down before.

Things had changed since that "So long, Rodney" or even long before that, when Rodney had walked into an energy being without a single word.

But for all the changes, it had never been like this.

"John."

What seemed like less in this progression was so much more.

Confession. Stubborn hope. And a caress so real he could almost feel it on his skin.

 

If they made it out alive, he'd return it.


End file.
